Jealousy
by Arethusa Fellini
Summary: Leticia Chilcott is useless but has everything. Invidia Shadowmoon is known to be the best in Geffen Academy but no one acknowledges her. Invidia is jealous of Leticia's easy life... and she'll do anything to get what she wants.


**Disclaimer: **The places mentioned in this fiction are a part of Ragnarok Online. Ragnarok Online is owned by Gravity. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Jealousy  
**_by Arethusa Fellini_

* * *

It was supposed to be me there! Not that – that – _bitch_! To think, I was the one who auditioned for that part first! The nerve!

Why, even the lamest person could see that I act better than _her_!

Why is your face like that? Yes, you're making face! Is… is that disbelief in your eyes I see? Oh what stupidity I am seeing! You're with _her_. Just like everyone else!

_Don't_ you dare shut me up! No one shuts _me_ up! Not the greatest magician of Midgard. I can take your measly life within this second. Or better yet, make the rest of your life a living hell with just a glance from my malevolent eyes.

Yes… yes… cower with fear. Fear my power. _Fear_ my wrath!

Oh, but I won't do that. I won't kill you – yet.

But we are straying away from what I am supposed to be ranting about. Ah, let me correct that.

But we are straying away from _who_ I am supposed to be ranting about.

Leticia Chilcott – the pride of Geffen Academy.

Lovely. _Just_ lovely. Why is everyone proud of her, anyway? Hel, she can't even cast a weak bolt to save her feeble excuse of a life.

Pathetic. _Just_ pathetic. Is that how people see someone? Because of her prestige? Ah, but what prestige she has – being the princess of Rune-Midgard is everything.

Everybody loves her. Oh, how they just _loved_ her. They gave her the attention that I craved, that is rightfully mine! Nobody cared about Invidia Shadowmoon.

Nobody wanted to see the greatest magician of Midgard. No… they didn't want to see her perform! They didn't want to see _me_ perform. Nobody. Nobody nobody nobody! NOBODY!

I hate her. I hate her. I. hate. HER!

But I got what I wanted in the end. And it was magical.

She was on the stage, acting out one of the highlights of the play. Solo.

_Perfect._

I regally walked to the stage, to where she was. You should have seen how I walked; the audience thought I was part of the act. That's how great an actress I am.

She had noticed me coming her way, so she stood up to face me. Uncertainty had clouded her eyes.

I stopped a few inches in front of her. I took out my silver dagger. I buried the dagger into her abdomen.

She didn't see it coming.

I felt her warm blood trickling down my hand after the dagger's blade went in. I wished it could have gone deeper, but the dagger's hilt was already pressed hard against her dress.

I felt elated… ecstatic. The blood inside me rushed to my head, making me feel heady yet wonderful at the same time. I felt my nerves come alive, dancing and tingling on the surface of my skin, making me aware of a thousand sensations… and more.

I lovingly twisted the dagger. She had groaned with pain, her limp and pathetic hands weakly grasping on to my dagger-wielding fists, her eyes filled with remorse. And that groan of pain and the remorse in her eyes made me want to do more. It beckoned me to do more.

I stabbed. And stabbed… and stabbed… and stabbed. I watched as the delicious red of her blood brought color to her otherwise drabby costume. The audience gasped; they sat at the edge of their seats.

Finally! I had gotten the attention I had richly deserved. I—

_Where_ are you going? I'm not done yet! No one leaves the greatest magician of Midgard! No one, I say… NO ONE!

Come back here you bastard! Come back this instant! If you don't… you will pay! Oh, how you will pay! I will kill you! Kill you, I say!

No! Don't lock the door. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to say that. Please… I've more to tell. Don't… please don't!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN'T!

-

The old man closed the door on the screaming young harridan with great relief.

"I tell you, Moinna. That is going to be the last time I'll clean that crazy woman's room."

"It's not like she's going to bite you. The girl is chained with iron manacles, for Odin's sake."

"Who did she kill?"

Moinna adjusted her spectacles and looked at the old man with shrewd eyes. "It's confidential."

"I know that. But I've heard her say the same things over and over again ever since I've been assigned to clean her room." The old man looked at Moinna with pleading eyes. "Please."

Moinna hesitated.

"Okay… okay. The girl was supposed to be a lead role in a play. But, a week before the play, she started to act strangely. She was replaced by another girl, the one she killed, as a matter of fact," Moinna took another breather before continuing.

"Rumor has it that the girl, the one she killed, had hypnotized her. My guess… that was the time _she_ started to go crazy! What a pity," she shook her head.

"So… she killed a girl. Oh, I've heard of that. Wait…" the old man frowned. "So you mean the girl inside the room is the… is the –"

Moinna nodded and said regretfully, "…is the princess."

* * *

_End_


End file.
